<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157289">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Partner Death Mentioned, Pregnant, Suicidal Thoughts, creature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She stares out at the horizon. The wind whips her hair around her face. She doesn’t move a hand to push it away. She can’t make her hand move to do so. <br/>	“Are you okay?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>March 9, 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She stares out at the horizon. The wind whips her hair around her face. She doesn’t move a hand to push it away. She can’t make her hand move to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t jump at the sound of his voice. She doesn’t have enough energy to be jumpy, even at sudden appearances. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of a question is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she was okay. As if she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be okay again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand together in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t jump, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares down at the ground, where the cliff leaps off and meets a rocky bed far below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I?” she asks him, not looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does. She wishes she didn’t. But she does. Even though it hurts so much she wishes she was dead, she knows she can’t. If she does, she’d be leaving more behind than if she stayed. She holds her belly, rubbing it, tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it. It’ll just look like -” she cuts herself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels like an idiot. She can’t even say their name without almost leaping off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t. But it’s what Alex would’ve wanted. I know that . . . I know it’s hard to think about. I know it’s hard, but you have to do it for them. You have to stay alive for Alex and for the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes close. She feels the wind whip around her face, drying her tears on her face. She sees in her mind’s eye. Sees herself jumping off. She can see herself falling down, down, down. She can see her broken body, dead on the rocky bedding, taking not only her own life, but a life that has yet to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her eyes, and steps away from the cliff’s edge. She turns her head and sees him for the first time since he’s arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting on her shoulder, pitch black. He always changes shapes to what she needs, yet his color never changes. He’s always black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she can’t make out details with his coloring, she can tell that he’s in the shape of Alex. The love of her life. Her spouse that was taken from her too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her revolve steels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want them dead. I want them gone. They shouldn’t get to stay when he’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns into a vicious predator on her shoulder. A lioness, a hunter, an animal that won’t give up, even if they fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” he assures, his tail flicking with his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him as she scratches his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will, Daizal. I know you will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>